Mario X Star Fox
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mario series and the Star Fox series. Club Nintendo comics Mario 'Star Fox Fox McCloud has made two small appearances in Mario comics published on the german Club Nintendo magazine: Super Mario: Mario im Wunderland March 1993 In this Wizard of Oz spoof, Fox is seen watching on his spaceship as Mario, Toad, Kirby and Yoshi fight Donkey Kong, Wario and Bowser. He then comes down scaring the three evil guys away, eventually disappearing again. Super Mario: Verloren in der Zeit - Part 3 January 1994 During the Intergalactic Olympics on planet Hösndösn, Fox can be seen in the audience along with Peppy Hare and Falco Lombardi. Super Mario-kun June 28, 1993 In issue 7 of ''Super Mario-Kun, an Arwing makes a small appearance, smashing into a giant Goomba. When the pilot is revealed to be a witch character, Fox McCloud makes a small cameo. Super Mario RPG series.]] Mario Star Fox In Super Mario RPG, a toy model of an Arwing from Star Fox can be spotted on a shelf in the back of Hinopio's shop. Mario Golf 64 In Mario Golf for the Nintendo 64, the names of various Zelda characters appear on the scoreboard. There also are names of characters from the Zelda series. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga November 17, 2003 '''Mario Star Fox Mario Star Fox (originally this was going to be a In-universe link, but in the final version is just an Out-universe link) In the Starbeans Café, Professor E. Gadd from Luigi's Mansion gives one of his inventions to Mario and Luigi everytime they mix a new coffee, for a total of seven different coffees. Originally, every item obtained was given to Mario and Luigi by a different cameo character (Wario, Fox McCloud, a biker from Excitebike, Link, Samus Aran, Captain Olimar and Professor E. Gadd) but in the end they only retained Professor E. Gadd. Fox's item was originally going to be a Gold Ring, but it was replaced with the Bonus Ring, that when equipped doubles the EXP received if no damage is taken in a battle. Before being scrapped, sprites and dialogues for these characters were actually included in the game, and are still present in its code, but unused. Fox's dialogue also includes messages from Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare and is: Fox: :Fox here! Cashier: :Hey! Aren't you Fox McCloud, the Star Fox leader? Are you here to taste our new juice? No way! Fox: :Uh...yeah. So why don't you serve me up a cup at your special guest star rate? What's that? A call? Cashier: :Wow! You sure are one busy guy... Er, I mean, one busy fox! Slippy/Peppy: :Fox! Help me! Fox! Where are you?? Fox: :Thanks for the discount! Will this cover the rest? Mission complete! Since the Bonus Ring item still retains the sprite of a Golden Ring, the game is considered to still reference the Star Fox series, only weakly. Mario Kart 8 November 13, 2014 (Ver 3.0 Update); November 21, 2014 (Fox amiibo) Update to version 3.0 of Mario Kart 8 added amiibo support to the game: scanning an amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. series unlocks Mii suits based on the scanned character. This includes Fox. For info on other amiibo outfits see here. Super Mario Maker Five of the unlockable costumes that Mario can wear in the game by using a Mystery Mushroom are based on Star Fox characters. Four of these are original 8-bit designs based on recurring characters, specifically: Fox, Falco, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, and all of them replace the sound effects with sounds from Star Fox. Fox and Falco can alternatively be unlocked by using the respective amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. series. The fifth costume is Arwing, and is based specifically on the walking form of the Arwing from Star Fox Zero, when worn it also replaces the sound effects with sounds from Star Fox 64 and Star Fox Zero. SMM_costume_092_Fox.png|Fox costume SMM_costume_093_Falco.png|Falco costume SMM_costume_094_SlippyToad.png|Slippy Toad costume SMM_costume_095_PeppyHare.png|Peppy Hare costume SMM_costume_096_Arwing.png|Arwing costume Star Fox Guard Robotic versions of the Mario enemies Boo and Nabbit, appear in the game, called respectively B.O.O. Unit and Nabbot. SFG Boo.png SFG Nabbit.png License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links